Wasp
Wasp (Janet van Dyne) is a fictional superheroine appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in Tales to Astonish #44 (June 1963). She is usually depicted as having the ability to shrink to a height of several centimeters, fly by means of insectoid wings, and fire bioelectric energy blasts. She is a founding member of the Avengers as well as a long time leader of the team. The character makes a cameo appearance in the 2015 film Ant-Man. History Janet van Dyne debuted in Tales to Astonish #44 (plotted by Stan Lee, scripted by H.E. Huntley, and drawn by Jack Kirby) as Henry "Hank" Pym's partner, becoming the Wasp to avenge the death of her father, scientist Vernon van Dyne. She co-starred in Tales to Astonish from issue #44 to issue #69. She was a founding member of the Avengers, appearing in the first issue and giving the team its name. It is with the Avengers that Janet became most well-known. At first she was the weak link of the team, but later on became one of the smartest and craftiest of its members. Though she takes leaves of absence throughout the series, she is one of the longest active members and has acted as leader of the team for longer than any other member save for Captain America. During her absences from the core Avengers book, Janet appeared in various other publications, including appearing as a main character in Marvel Feature issues #6-10. She has also made sporadic guest appearances in various other books, such as Captain America, Iron Man, and Fantastic Four. Janet became the leader of the Avengers in Avengers vol. 1 #217, a position she held until Avengers vol. 1 #278 save for a brief period where she handed leadership off to the Vision. She then appeared in issue #32 of West Coast Avengers, becoming a full-time member in issue #42. She made occasional appearances in Avengers vol. 3, returning as an active member of the team in issue #27 before resuming leadership duties. She and Captain America became co-leaders of the team starting in issue #38. After the events of "Avengers Disassembled", Janet appeared in the limited series Beyond! before rejoining the Avengers in Mighty Avengers vol. 1 #1-11. She was presumed dead during the events of Secret Invasion in 2008. Wasp returned in the Avengers "End Times" storyline that ran from issue #31 (December 2012) to issue #34 (January 2013). She currently appears as a member of the Avengers Unity Squad in Uncanny Avengers. Gallery HxqnUlh.png|Wasp as she appears in The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Janet Van Dyne (Earth-20051) Giant-Girl.jpg|Janet as Giant-Girl Tumblr o21t1vBqmX1r9u466o5 1280.jpg Tumblr o221jxgU9d1undk10o4 1280.png Tumblr o1mydmryww1r9u466o1 1280.png Tumblr o1mydmryww1r9u466o2 1280.png Tumblr o1ncpihC391r9u466o1 1280.png Tumblr o1pd8ehloW1uqdvwbo1 1280.png Tumblr o1pd8ehloW1uqdvwbo2 1280.png Tumblr o1pd8ehloW1uqdvwbo3 1280.png Tumblr o1pd8ehloW1uqdvwbo4 1280.png Tumblr o206dsuR8c1uqdvwbo1 500.png Tumblr o206dsuR8c1uqdvwbo2 1280.png Tumblr o206dsuR8c1uqdvwbo3 1280.png Tumblr o206dsuR8c1uqdvwbo4 1280.png Tumblr o21cwe3sXv1qa51pzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o21qsdp97i1qa51pzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o5fkxbhXlH1r9u466o1 540.png Tumblr o4xsxytzwN1vo8hbho1 1280.jpg Tumblr o4xsxytzwN1vo8hbho2 1280.jpg Tumblr o4xsxytzwN1vo8hbho3 1280.jpg MCU-Wasp-Ant-Man-2015.jpg|Wasp in the 2015 Ant-Man film Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Lead Females Category:Tomboys Category:Animal Heroes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Important Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Amazons Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Vigilante Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroines Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Philanthropists Category:Ingenue Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Super Hero Category:Damsel in distress Category:Revived Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Book Heroes